Love Equation Among Geniuses
by Miriae
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 6 UP! Kikuchi has a big problem: a girl arrives and introduces herself as his fiancée! Onizuka's solution? Let Kanzaki pose as his girlfriend! KikuchiKanzaki
1. Unexpected Arrival

**Love Equation Among Geniuses**

**Miriae**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GTO.

Chapter 1 

Unexpected Arrival

         _"Yoshito! Come down now or you'll be late for school!"_

         Kikuchi Yoshito, age 16, woke up with a start. He got his glasses from his side table and put it on. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his clock.

         7:30 am.

         What day is it today?

         Monday.

         **"Damn it!"** he cursed as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. School starts at 8, meaning he has only 30 minutes to prepare. He hurriedly took a shower and rushed out to put on his uniform.

         "Why didn't that stupid alarm clock woke me up!" he growled as he fished out his bag from his desk. He then noticed that his clock was set to alarm at 8 in the morning. That's strange. He was sure that he set it to 7am last night. He quickly went out of his room.

         "Yoshito, aren't you going to have breakfast?" his mother asked as he quickly rushed to the table.

         "I'll just have this toast," he answered. He nearly ran to the table and stuffed the toast on his mouth. He almost spilled the water he was drinking out of hurry.

         "Here is your lunch." Kikuchi stuffed the package his mother gave him on his bag.

         "Thanks. Bye!" he nearly tripped as he rushed out of the door.

         "Good luck on your first day! And try to go home early! We'll have a visitor!" his mother waved at him. Kikuchi waved back.

         Kikuchi had grown much over the years. He was now taller and well built. His hair was still the same, though today it was quite dishelmed. His brown eyes were still behind his silver rimmed glasses. He was wearing a new uniform, a black blazer over a white long sleeves with a dark blue necktie- though the tie was still not properly arranged.

         Today was his first day in his new school, Domino High school (1). It was a special school for few selected intellectual minds; of course he was one of them.

         Kikuchi ran to the train station and quickly rode a train to Domino High.

         "Domino station," the conductor announced. Kikuchi quickly made his way out and checked his watch.

         5 seconds to 8.

         **"Damn it!"** He ran as fast as he can to the large structure with the words 'Domino High school' written in gold letters. He almost dived inside as the bell rang. He collapsed on the floor.

         "Phew! That was close," he muttered while catching his breath.

         _"Well, well, well! What do we have here?_" a well familiar voice said. Kikuchi didn't need to look up to see the person. He sighed. Fate really has a sense of irony. Of all the people, why did it have to be her?

         "A human. A student who was almost late for his first day in school, Miss genius," Kikuchi answered as he stood up. A smirking Kanzaki Urumi greeted him. Something's fishy.

         "_Ooh!_ So you were almost late?" Kanzaki asked mockingly. Kikuchi readjusted his glasses. He regained his composure.

         "Yes, Miss genius. I was almost late," he answered with a smirk. Two could play this game.

         "It is so unlike you, Mr. computer genius. Tell me, what made you late?" Kanzaki continued to ask mockingly.      

         Kikuchi tried to control himself. Bingo. It was too obvious. "I believe it was you who made me late," he answered, looking at Kanzaki with uttermost amusement.

         "Bingo! You really deserve to be here," Kanzaki said, as her smirk grew wider. Sometimes, Kikuchi really amazed her.

         "So you adjusted my clock's settings, am I right?" Kikuchi asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kanzaki stepped forward and reached Kikuchi's necktie. Kikuchi was surprise with her action.

         "Correct again. I went to your house last night- you were already asleep. I told your mom that you forgot to give me back my book, which, coincidently, I needed so much. So I went to your room and got my book and adjusted your clock. Simple, isn't?" Kanzaki explained as she began to adjust Kikuchi's tie.

         "You can't stop your pranks, can you?" He asked, voice calm although he was quite uncomfortable with Kanzaki's action.

         "Of course. My day wouldn't be complete without my pranks," she answered, adjusting the tie for the last time, "there! It is now arranged." Kikuchi was amazed on how well she tied it. She stepped back, "I need to go now to class or I'll be late. See you!" She ran up the stairs but suddenly stopped, "Oh, do something about your hair." She giggled after noticing the faint blush that appeared on Kikuchi's cheeks. He quickly reached his bag for his comb and arranged his hair.

         Kikuchi sighed. That was a nice opening ceremony here in his new school. "Now, where will I find class 1-1?" he mumbled as he looked around, "If Kanzaki went upstairs, then 1-1 should be there too." He went upstairs and found class 1-1. He immediately went inside. Good, the teacher is still not here.

         The classroom was normal looking. About 30 pairs desks and chairs were neatly lined. Most of the students were quietly reading a book. Some were chatting about the current issues or the latest discoveries.

         _Yep, nerds._

         Kikuchi spotted Kanzaki looking out the window. Her desk was next to it. He approached her.

         "What a coincidence," he sounded amazed. She'll pay for what she has done to him a while ago. 

         Kanzaki turned her head and faced him. She tried to sound sorry, "Ah, Kikuchi, sorry to say but you need to save your blabber later because our teacher is here." Kikuchi sighed. He lost his chance of revenge. _Oh well, there is always a next time._

         Kikuchi looked around for a seat but the only seat left was that next to Kanzaki. He sighed and settled himself there.

         "Oh, what a coincidence. We are seatmates again, Kikuchi," Kanzaki said, her grim expression never wavering. Kikuchi just smirked.

         "Good morning class! I am Kakashi-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher!" (2) their teacher said happily. He had spiky white hair though he was still quite young. He was wearing a black suit with a gray long sleeve inside; a couple of buttons were opened. He was also wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face and a head protector (3) that covered his right eye. Some girls were drooling over him.

         Kikuchi looked at Kanzaki, waiting for her reaction. Kanzaki thought for a while. She then smiled. "I promised Onizuka I'd stop my teacher bullying." She answered after seeing Kikuchi's questioning look.

         "Okay class, I'll get the attendance now."

---------------------------

         It was their last subject, Computer Science, and yet Kikuchi was bored, very bored.

         We all know Kikuchi is a genius when it comes to computers so he was disappointed to know that they will start with the basics. He was really looking forward to a very complicated lesson but what he got was a lesson about the parts of a computer.

         Nevertheless, he still took some notes.

         He glanced around the classroom. Most of the students were bored as hell; some were even in the verge of falling asleep. He smirked. Not only the lesson but also the teacher was boring so they have a valid reason to act the same way. His gaze fell on his seatmate.

         Kanzaki sat there, her head on her left hand as she looked outside. She was twirling her pen on her right hand. She looked somewhat amused, Kikuchi noted. He let his gaze wander more.

         She had grown over the years. Her long blonde hair was longer than before- today she tied it in a low ponytail using a pink ribbon. The uniform, a black blazer and skirt with a white long sleeve inside and a dark blue ribbon, fitted her frame perfectly. It showed her curves, Kikuchi noted. Her eyes were still the same: one blue and one brown.

         Kikuchi sighed and shook his head. He admitted even before that she was truly beautiful yet he wondered why he didn't have a crush on her. True, they were quite close but it was only because they were friends.

         Kanzaki suddenly faced him, _smirking. _

         Random thoughts overloaded Kikuchi's mind. _She caught him looking at her! What should he do? Would he make up a lie? Or would he play dumb?_ He picked the second thought.

         Kanzaki continued to look at him, her expression grim. Kikuchi tried to clear his mind as he looked dully at her.

         Kikuchi silently prayed that Kanzaki would stop looking at him like that. His prayer was answered when the bell rang signaling the end of classes. Kikuchi mentally sighed.

         "Goodbye Shiyu-sensei," the class bowed as their teacher left the room.

         Kikuchi, like the other students, prepared to leave. Kanzaki sat on her desk, waiting for him.

         "Ne, Kikuchi, where are we meeting Onizuka and the others again?" she asked as she watched the students leave the room.

         "Ichiraku Ramen," (4) Kikuchi answered. He got his bag and faced Kanzaki. Kanzaki jumped out of her desk.

         "Ichiraku Ramen? Haven't heard of that before," Kanzaki said thoughtfully. They went out of the room and made their way out of the campus.

         "It is a newly opened Ramen store. I heard they really make the best Ramen around here," Kikuchi proudly answered. It was rare that 'Miss genius' didn't know something.

         "I wonder who's going to pay for Onizuka. We all know he's appetite," Kanzaki asked with a smirk.

         "I don't want to know," Kikuchi answered while shaking his head. He remembered the incident about the sushi on which Onizuka black mailed Tomoko's manager to pay.

         Kanzaki giggled, "Well, that was kinda funny though" At last they reached Ichiraku Ramen. They went inside.

         Ichiraku Ramen was a busy restaurant. People were eating happily, enjoying their food. They looked around, trying to find Onizuka.

         "Oi! Kikuchi! Kanzaki! Over Here!" Onizuka stood there, waving frantically at them. Murai was trying to get the bottle of sake, which was in Onizuka's hand. Kanzaki happily went to them while Kikuchi sighed.       

         "How was your first day, Kikuchi?" Yoshikawa asked as Kikuchi sat next to him. Yoshikawa and the others were still studying in Seirin High. (5)

         "It was quite boring really," Kikuchi answered as he watched Tomoko and Kanzaki chat animatedly. "You?"

         "It was okay. You should have seen how Onizuka tried to sneak into the High school building just to see high school girls. They still didn't allow him to teach in high school. Fuyutsuki-sensei nearly dragged him to his homeroom class," Yoshikawa said. Kikuchi shook his head. 

         "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! May I take your order?" the waiter came to them and asked.

         "I want your extra special ramen!" Kanzaki said happily.

         "I'll just have your original ramen," Kikuchi said.

         "With pleasure!" the waiter exclaimed and went back to the counter.

         "Wait, you haven't ordered yet." Kanzaki faced Tomoko. Tomoko shook her head.

         "We already ordered a while ago," she answered. Kanzaki nodded her head.

         Kikuchi looked around the table. Onizuka was offering Fuyutsuki-sensei some sake. Murai was still trying to get the sake bottle from Onizuka. Yoshikawa was talking with Fujiyoshi about the latest computer game. Kanzaki was showing Tomoko a magic trick in which she transfers a coin from her left arm to the right. Tomoko was very astonished. Kikuchi shook his head. The trick was so simple that even an elementary kid could guess the logic behind it.

         Suddenly, the door of the restaurant opened wide. Everyone in the restaurant became quiet as they focused their attention at the girl and the boy standing in the doorway. The girl looked around.

         Kikuchi looked at her intently. He was sure that he has seen her before.

         "**Whoah!** Who is that beautiful high school girl?" Onizuka drooled over the girl.

         "Onizuka-sensei!" Fuyutsuki-sensei hit him hard on the head. Murai shook his head.   

         "Kikuchi, do you know her?" Kanzaki asked after noticing how Kikuchi looked at the girl. Kikuchi didn't reply.

         "_Er.. Miss? Sir?_" the waiter inquired. They didn't reply.

         The girl's face lit up as she turned her gaze at the direction of Kikuchi. Kikuchi remained calm.

         **"Yoshito-chan!"** The girl rushed to him. She flung her arms around his neck.  

         Kikuchi was taken aback by the girl's action, _"W-wait, who are you?"_ Kanzaki smirked at him. She found it a very interesting scene. Kikuchi tried to remain calm but the girl's next statement made his blood turn cold.

         The girl pretended to pout. "**Aw!** Yoshi-chan, that's so mean! Have you forgotten that I am your fiancée?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

         So what do you think? Please Review!!!

         Oh, could anyone please tell me what is the name of the other friend of Murai? Please!

(1)      Domino High school is from Yu-gi-oh. It is the school where Yugi and the others are studying. Let's just pretend that it is a special school, okay? I don't own it.

(2)      Kakashi-sensei is, of course, from Naruto. I don't own him.

(3)      Head protector is a rectangular piece of metal that is attached usually to a blue or red colored bandana. In the center of the metal sheet, the symbol of the village where they belong is carved. This is again from Naruto and I don't own it.

(4)      Ichiraku Ramen is the maker of the best ramen in Konoha. It is also Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen.  I also don't own it.

(5)      Is Seirin only up to junior high? If yes, then let's just pretend that it also offers high school. 


	2. Welcome Kikuchi's fiancée

Konichiwa!

Okay, this chapter was revised because I've decided to take Sakura and Sasuke out of the story. It was really a VERY tough decision but then, I realized that the character portrayed by Sakura does not suit her persona since her role would be the mean one. Oh well, Sasu/Saku pairing could wait till I finish this story.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the best! Special thanks also for all your critiques because they helped me in improving this fic.

Oh yeah, the plot is still the same. Only the characters' descriptions were changed.

**_Note: _**_ Italics: Thoughts_

Bold: Words that are emphasized 

**WARNING: OCC-ness of characters and a few grammatical errors** (I'm kinda careless, that's why)

Disclaimer: I don't own GTO.

Chapter 2 

Welcome Kikuchi's fiancée

"Oi! Sorry I'm late-" Kusano Tadaaki stepped inside Ichiraku Ramen but stopped in his tracks. He was supposed to meet Murai and Fujiyoshi at Inogashira Park but he got caught up on something so he told them to go ahead. He was quite shock to see the whole restaurant quiet; all attention was focused at the direction of Onizuka and the others.

"What the heck is wrong here?" he muttered as he made his way to their table. He was quite shocked that even Onizuka was out of himself- the glass where he was putting sake in was already overflowing. He directed his gaze towards where Onizuka was staring. It was only then that he realized what's odd.

A beautiful girl was suffocating Kikuchi with her rib-crushing hug.

"What in the hell is going on? Is that girl Kikuchi's sister or something?" Kusano nudged Murai who was too shock to react. Everything's just so plain... intriguing.

"Oi! Earth to **A-N-Y-O-N-E-!**" Kusano found himself almost shouting. There's something going on and he doesn't have any clue to it.

Somehow, Kusano's shouting brought the people back to Earth. They turned to him.

"What?!" he asked, quite scared. He mentally slapped himself- he might have disturbed a very important event by what he did.

"Oh**, SHIT!**" Onizuka cursed when he realized that the whole bottle of sake was wasted.

"Onizuka-sensei! You're a teacher! How could you curse in front of your former students?" Fuyutsuki-sensei snapped. Onizuka laughed nervously.

"Let.. go... need air..." Kikuchi choked out.

"Are you saying something, darling?" the girl asked sweetly, touching his cheeks gently.

Silence...

Still silence...

Uhh.. more silence...

Damn. Will this silence ever break?!

Argh! Stop this silence! It's ticking the readers off!

At last, the words finally registered in the spectators' minds.

**"DARLING?!"** Kusano exclaimed disbelievingly. **What the hell is going on here?**! He glanced around him, hoping that a good soul would be kind enough to enlighten him.

Most of the male population gave Kikuchi a death glare while the girls squealed. The girls thought that the couple certainly is so sweet to each other that, in no time, ants would be craving over them.

Kikuchi felt his face burn. His eyes twitched dangerously_. What did she say? Darling...? **DARLING?!** Who the heck gave this annoying and super beautiful girl- wait, where did THAT came from?!- the permission to call him darling? Of all words! Duh! Even his mom never called him that! DARLING?! DARLING?_! It is a very great humiliation for a genius like him!

Speaking of that... Kikuchi's eyes widened. It was only then that he remembered something very important.

_Kanzaki was present, right?_

_She heard the er... 'darling' part, right?_

_She's going to make fun of him now, right?_

_Oh, what does that mean? _

_T-R-O-U-B-L-E, I guess._

Kikuchi glanced at Kanzaki, praying that his worst fear was not confirmed.

Kanzaki was clutching her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. Her face was already red. She coughed a little and focused her attention of her the ground- trying to regain her composure.

Kikuchi sighed. Phew! Good thing she didn't laugh- it would only add more humiliation to have a fellow ahem genius laughing at your erm... disgracing state.

However, fate really has a sense of irony.

"Ha... ha... hahahahahaha!" Kanzaki started laughing like a maniac, banging her fist on the table while the other held her stomach. The people looked at her curiously while Kikuchi looked at her with pure horror imprinted on his face. She just found the scene hilarious. Who would have thought that a simple 'darling' could break that computer genius' poker face? Oh, the irony!

"**KI-KU-CHI!** You lucky bastard!" Onizuka grabbed Kikuchi by the collar. He just can't accept that Kikuchi Yoshito, a computer nerd and has no interest in girls or whatsoever, would be called 'darling' by a cute girl! To think that he is only 17 while Onizuka is 25 and yet never in his life was he called 'darling'!

"Stop it! Don't you dare hurt **MY** Yoshi-chan!" the girl suddenly snapped, pulling a quite beaten Kikuchi out of Onizuka's grasps. Kanzaki just laughed louder than ever.

"I'm not doing anything to him!" Onizuka defended himself. "Right, Kikuchi?" he patted Kikuchi's head. Kanzaki was almost breathless from laughing.

"No! I caught you red-handed! You were trying to suffocate him!" the girl accused him. The boy, who was the girl's companion, just looked at them dully.

"No! I was his former teacher so why will I do that to him? Do you want to know more about Kikuchi? I could tell you! Just meet me tomorrow, 9am, here," Onizuka quickly responded. He rubbed his hands together.

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Do you think I would go on a date with you, former teacher of Yoshi-chan? Of course not! I am Yoshi-chan's fiancée and it would be a crime to date other guys beside him."

Onizuka's face fell. "Why can't anyone be kind to go out of me?!" he cried dramatically.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kusano screeched. He was like a lost boy who can't seem to understand a word that they were talking about. Poor guy.

"Kusano? When did you arrive?" Murai looked at him curiously. Apparently, he already snapped out of shock and was kind to notice Kusano first who, by the way, was banging his head on the table out frustration.

"**GAK!** Don't kill yourself, **KUSANO! HELP! KUSANO IS TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!**" Tomoko suddenly shrieked. She grabbed Kusano and stopped him from what he was doing. It caught the attention of the guys in the table that they looked at him curiously.

"Er... Tomoko, I think Kusano will not commit suicide," Yoshito pointed out cautiously.

Eh? Oh, you're right," Tomoko said thoughtfully after looking at a dazed Kusano.

Anyway, who are you?" Fuyutsuki-sensei asked the 2 newcomers. The spectators nodded in agreement.

A small smile appeared on her angelic features, thus making some of the guys drool. She had long silky black hair that reached way pass her waist. It was currently tied up in a half ponytail with a red ribbon. Her black eyes looked like the sky on a clear night. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached up to her knees with a pair of white sandals on her feet.

"My name is Ishikawa Rhine," she pointed at her companion, "and he is Kirizawa Takeshi."

Kirizawa Takeshi is your average quite-type guy. A head taller than Rhine, he had jet-black hair and a pair of onyx eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a matching white shirt on the inside and black pants. His black shoes were perfectly shined. A dull expression was plastered on his handsome face. He leaned at the nearby wall and closed his eyes. Bottom line: he's your average quiet-type heartthrob.

Kikuchi was still trying to get out of Rhine's grasp but to no avail. It seems that she doesn't have the slightest plan to let Kikuchi free. Poor guy.

"Er... Ishikawa-san, don't you think Kikuchi is already suffocating?" Yoshikawa carefully asked. Rhine instinctively looked at Kikuchi who was gasping for air. She yelped.

"Oh my gosh! Yoshi-chan! Are you alright?" she quickly released Kikuchi much to Kanzaki's displeasure. The scene was very nice, you know? It was once-in-a-life-time!

Kikuchi coughed as he held his sore throat. It was almost red due Rhine's tight grip

"Anyway, tell us your story now so we could all be enlightened," Onizuka said as he lit a cigarette. Rhine nodded and sat down properly.

"My mother is Ishikawa Micia, a model, and my father is Ishikawa Gisuke, CEO of a famous corporation. I am Yoshito's childhood friend from Kyoto: his hometown," she smiled at him.

Kikuchi thought for a while. It was true that he was born in Kyoto but stayed there only until he was 5. He was a nerd back then so he didn't make any friends except a girl who was their neighbor's daughter.

Oh no...

Kikuchi's eyes widened. He now remembered this girl and the event that likely brought her here.

"We were the best of friends: studying together, playing together, there were even times we took a bath together- of course we were innocent at that time," Rhine continued. The people snickered after looking at Kikuchi.

"Taking a bath together, huh?" Onizuka gave Kikuchi a perverted look. Kikuchi really is a lucky among girls.

Kikuchi turned red as a tomato. _Why did she say that?! Of all things to share about their childhood, why that?!_ Kanzaki already has 2 aces to blackmail him: one is the 'darling' and two is the 'taking a bath together'. _Speaking of Kanzaki..._ Kikuchi turned his gaze to her.

Kanzaki was looking intently at him, smirking.

_ Uh.. Oh.._

When Kanzaki smirks, it means trouble.

Kikuchi groaned. He now has two problems to fix: first, get this annoying childhood friend away from him; second, try to let this certain genius shut her mouth about what she heard.

It seems the second one was far harder than the first.

"Anyway, 11 years ago, Yoshito's family decided to move to Tokyo. And that was the last time I saw him..." Rhine had a dazed look on her face. The people waited in anticipation, it was a cool love story, you know?

----Flashback------

"sniff Are... you really going to leave me, Yoshi-chan?" a five-year old Rhine asked. Her green eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Don't worry, Rhine-chan, I'll come back one day," a five-year old Kikuchi assured. He was not crying yet a sad look was plastered on his face.

"Promise me that, Yoshi-chan. Promise me also that..." Rhine blushed a little.

"That I'll never forget you."

"N-not only that..." Rhine twisted her fingers.

"Eh?"

Rhine gathered all her courage, "Promise me that when we meet again, you'll marry me."

Kikuchi looked at Rhine disbelievingly. "Marry you? I mean, we're still young," Kikuchi said, his logic taking over.

"That is why when we'll marry each other when we meet again- maybe 10 years or so from now."

Kikuchi shifted uncomfortably. He thought over the idea. "Erm.."

"Yoshito! We're ready to leave!" his father called.

Rhine cried harder, "Promise me!" She held Kikuchi's arm tightly.

"Rhine..."

"I'll never let go until you say 'yes'!"

"Yoshito! Come now or we'll be left behind!"

"Promise me! Yoshito!" she tightened her grip causing him to cry in pain.

"Okay! Okay! Just let me go!" Kikuchi finally answered. He looked at Rhine. Rhine smiled brightly.

"Go now or you'll be late," Rhine pushed him and he ran to his parents. "I'll wait for you, Yoshi-chan..."

----End of flashback---------__

The people were silent after hearing Rhine's tale. It was like a fairytale where childhood lovers promise to meet when they grow up.

**"KI-KU-CHI!"** Onizuka cried. "Why are so lucky?!" Murai patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Teacher, you must face the fact that you'll never have a girlfriend. Your only hope is Fuyutsuki-sensei," Murai sighed. Onizuka continued to cry.

Kusano was mumbling to himself, "Kikuchi has a fiancée. Kikuchi has a fiancée... I understand now." He nodded and sighed. Phew! At last he was now enlightened.

Kanzaki was still smirking at Kikuchi. Ooh! Another ace for her! _Childhood promise, huh? Interesting, very interesting... _

Kikuchi silently prayed for his dear life. A very big damage has been done to his reputation as Mr. Logic or Mr. Brains-before-heart. Who, in their right minds, would promise to marry a childhood friend?

Um.. that was exaggerated, isn't it?

Well, it was understandable because he was a normal, innocent, 5 year old child at that time- but well, we all know that he's now a genius who wouldn't let his heart rule over his mind. And that's the sad part.

People think that a person like him would never do a foolish thing- even we're talking about a 5-year old boy here.

Tsk, tsk, tsk, poor guy.

One girl's appearance caused a very big mess that surviving it would be a miracle.

"So, in other words, Kikuchi promised to marry you when you grow up," Fuyutsuki-sensei analyzed. Rhine nodded happily.

"But how did you find Kikuchi?" Yoshikawa asked curiously. This girl really has a good memory to remember such a foolish promise.

"Like what I said, my father is a CEO so getting information is a piece of cake. Yoshi-chan is very intelligent so I just consulted the results of the Nationwide test for Junior high conducted 3 years ago (1), he was number two then. I found out that he was studying in Seirin High. I concluded that his house might be in the vicinity of the school so I asked some people and they told me where I would find his house," Rhine explained.

"Why did you consult the results of a test 3 years ago?" Kanzaki asked in her sweetest voice.

Rhine looked at her, "It is because I tried to find him 3 years ago. I planned to meet him but, on the very same day, my father asked me to fly straight to the Philippines where his friend had an accident and was in ICU. He couldn't come since he was caught up in a very important business trip."

"Then why didn't you come back?" Kanzaki asked innocently.

Rhine narrowed her eyes. _This Kanzaki girl is annoying._ "I was planning to but my parents decided to let me study in a prestigious school in the States. I obliged to them since **I AM** a **RESPONSIBLE **daughter. That's where I have been these past 3 years."

"Who is this Kirizawa Takeshi? Is he your boyfriend?" Kanzaki asked again with her innocent tone, thus infuriating Rhine even more.

Rhine tried to remain calm. She smiled, "My father thought that it wouldn't be safe if I go here alone so he allowed Takeshi to come with me here. Oh, and Takeshi isn't my boyfriend or anything near that. He's just my friend since I already have a fiancée..." She tried to reach Kikuchi but he moved his chair farther. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yoshi-chan? Is there something wrong?" she asked sweetly. Kanzaki turned to Murai and the others and pretended to vomit. They snickered.

"Are you already itching to be married, honey?" Rhine asked. The others giggled. Kanzaki's fourth ace: 'honey'.

Kikuchi made a fast calculation.

_Problem: Rhine is back due to a promise he made 12 years ago._

_Facts given: Ishikawa Rhine, Kikuchi Yoshito_

_Equation: if Kikuchi Yoshito Ishikawa Rhine = T (as in trouble) then KY - HS = normal life_

_Solution: Wait, how will he take HS out of KY? _

Oh crap, the whole equation is messed up.

For the first time in his life, Kikuchi Yoshito- resident computer genius and Math geek, failed to crack up a mathematical problem.

Wait, it isn't a mathematical problem since numbers are not used.

But there are variables and mathematical operations involve.

Oh, damn. Let's just save this argument for later, shall we?

"If we would start a family, I want 2 children!" Rhine continued to muse, "A girl and a boy, if fate allows. I'll name the boy Yoshito Jr. while I'll name the girl Sakura or even Tomoyo. I also want a dog, um... what do you say I name him/her Akamaru (2)?"

Kikuchi sighed out of frustration. He was quite aware that any moment now, his poker face would crack out of stress. There was only one thing to do in this kind of situation. Even he was a genius, there were things, which only this person could solve.

Yep, you guessed it right.

Onizuka Eikichi, 25 years old, single.

Kikuchi gave him a pleading look. It was embarrassing to admit but he was desperate. Onizuka was his last hope.

Onizuka looked at him, a scowl look in his face. _Why would I help a person such as Kikuchi? I mean, he already has a cute fiancée so why would he throw her away? It's a crime!_

Kikuchi groaned. Onizuka was not helping! His eyebrow twitched dangerously. He must throw away his pride if he wants to survive this. _Okay then_. He brought his hands together, his eyes were near to tears.

Onizuka shifted uncomfortably. Kikuchi was pleading him- an occurrence you wouldn't expect from a person like him. He sighed. As much as he wanted not to help, he couldn't. Kikuchi was still his former student so helping him was still part of his duty (especially that he is known as GTO.)

"I'm telling you, Yoshi-chan. Our wedding would be the greatest!" Rhine sighed deeply. The people nodded in agreement.

"That couldn't be possible though."

Everyone turned to look at Onizuka, his eyes were closed as he savored his second cigarette butt. Kikuchi's face lit up while Rhine cocked an eyebrow. Kanzaki and the others looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Rhine asked, her tone low and dangerous. Takeshi cracked open an eye to look at the scene. This is interesting...

"You see, Kikuchi already has a girlfriend," Onizuka simply answered, his eyes were still close.

Everyone stared at him as if he was an alien. Kikuchi has a girlfriend? Now that's new...

Kikuchi's jaw dropped. Of all the excuses he could have said, why does it have to be like this?! It looks like another problem was thrown into him.

"And who is she?" Rhine asked as she eyed Onizuka intently. Sparks were already flying.

Onizuka's eyes were still close as he sighed. He raised his arm and pointed a person no one would expect...

They all looked at the direction where Onizuka's pointing finger was directed.

**_T-Tomoko...?_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review!!! (You could just tell me what you thing of Rhine and Takeshi)

I'm currently working with chapter 3. Hopefully, I could post it before the end of August. (Don't blame me, please! Exams are coming really fast and I really need to study very hard to pass Physics and Biology.)

See ya!

(1) The test Rhine was talking about was the test Onizuka was asked to be number one if he wanted to stay as a teacher. Of course, Onizuka got number one while Teshigawara-sensei, the Math teacher who's head-over-heels with Fuyutsuki-sensei, was number three.

(2) Akamaru- the name of the dog of Inuzuku Kiba. He can sense an opponent's chakra. He's from Naruto and I don't own him.


	3. When Angles turn on the Right Direction

Konichiwa!

Yes, people, I'm back!

Thank you so much for all your reviews! You made me happy and helped me in this fic. You guys rock!

To all of those who haven't read the revised version of chapter 2, I've decided to change Sakura and Sasuke with OCs. Like what I said, the character portrayed by Sakura may not suit her persona. Rhine Ishikawa replaced her while Takeshi Kirizawa replaced Sasuke.

Note: _Italics- thoughts_

** Bold- words that are emphasized. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the great GTO. I can't even make a very nice fic!

**WARNING:** Some OOC-ness of characters.

Chapter 3 

When angles turn on the right direction

"T-tomoko...?" 

An eerie silence embraced the whole restaurant. Droplets of water could be heard from the un-tightly closed faucet. Even the cook didn't bother taking the burning rice out of the stove due to the gravity of the situation. All eyes were focused on a certain girl.

Suddenly Kanzaki let out a giggle that turned into a psychotic laugh.

And of course, the gang followed suit- except maybe for Onizuka, who was still in his 'pose'; Fuyutsuki-sensei, who was utterly surprised by Onizuka's decision; and of course Kikuchi, who.. well.. didn't have any reasons to laugh at all.

"Sensei! Hahaha! You should be called **GCO!** !- **ONIZUKA! MWUAHAHAHA!**" Murai had rolled of his seat from laughing to hard. Laughter echoed three times more.

Tomoko stared around her companions. She is Kikuchi's girlfriend? Now that's new...

"Do.you.mean.to.say.that.this.girl.is.Yoshi-chan's.girlfriend?" Rhine asked carefully. With a calculating look, she surveyed Tomoko from head to foot. Tomoko shivered a bit.

Rhine narrowed her eyes even more. Flipping her hair back, she spoke in her icy tone, "I refuse to believe this nonsense. True, this girl is cute but definitely not Yoshi-chan's type."

"Um... Onizuka-sensei," Fuyutsuki-sensei inquired carefully, "are you really sure of what you said?"

Onizuka cracked open an eye. "What is with all of you people? Kikuchi and-" He suddenly fell silent after noticing that he was still pointing Tomoko. "...are perfect together...but- did I just point Tomoko?" He looked at his left, the people nodded; at his right, the people nodded; and finally at Kikuchi whose eyebrow twitched dangerously.

He repeated the same action for about three times.

**"WHAT THE HECK! STOP IT, WILL YA!"** Rhine snapped impatiently, all traces of her angelic features vanished into thin air.

Everyone looked at her, quite scared at her I'm-gonna-kill-someone-any-moment-now look.

_'I'm going to strangle Onizuka right now... I'm going to strangle Onizuka right now...'_ Kikuchi kept repeating in his mind. It should be taken into consideration that Kikuchi was not always like this- I mean, he seldom have nervous breakdown. But because of the gravity of the situation, not to mention that he can't do anything with it even with his I.Q. of 180, he can't handle the stress. Poor guy.

Onizuka kept looking around the restaurant. It seems that he himself didn't believe his action. "Did I really point Tomoko..?" he asked for the nth time.

And, of course, the people nodded in response.

Onizuka's jaw fell_. 'What the HECK! Why did I point Tomoko. She wasn't supposed to be the one!!!'_

"Psst, Onizuka-sensei, why did you propose to have Tomoko pose as Kikuchi's **ahem** girlfriend anyway," Fuyutsuki-sensei whispered to Onizuka. The latter just looked back at her with an innocent- well, we could call that innocent- look. Suddenly, the 'innocent look' vanished into thin air, just to be replaced by a mischievous grin.

Fuyutsuki-sensei gulped, she perfectly knew what that expression meant.

And she can only pray that to whomever it was addressed to would be able to see the sun again.

"I really can't believe this! **YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF NERDS! WEIRDOS!"** Rhine shrieked, banging her fist on the wooden table. Her rough breathing suggests that her patience would not last long. Takeshi sighed and shook his head. He knew Rhine very well... especially how she hates people who prefer indirect reasoning.

The expression was clear. Onizuka was up to something and Kikuchi didn't like the air around. The computer genius surveyed his teacher, but, unluckily, he didn't get any more clues to what a certain blonde was planning...

Onizuka's smirk widened. Rhine narrowed her eyes at this sudden change of behavior. Pulling herself back all together, she calmly sat back down.

Kanzaki could have also noticed Onizuka's change of behavior for the smirk on her face faltered a little. _'It seems Onizuka is up to something that would help Kikuchi in this situation. Too bad. I would really love to piss Kikuchi off with all my aces, right now..'_ Sighing, she let her eyes rest on his.

"Hey, sensei, you quiet? What's the matter?" Murai asked playfully. Seeing the teacher's expression, he raised an eyebrow.

Okay, so, basically, we all know now that Onizuka is planning something.

An anticipating air hung around the restaurant. Whether it's due to the gravity of the situation or over reacted-ness of the audience, we'll never know. All eyes managed to land themselves on a certain teacher who started to smoke his second cigarette butt.

Noticing that he managed to attract all attention due to his change of behavior, Onizuka silently congratulated himself.

"Well, I only have one thing to say," he started, his voice completely professional-like, "that my arm made the wrong move. You see, my arm was directed to the wrong direction- thus making the wrong angle..." Some people raised their eyebrows.

"Could you please get to the point?" Rhine asked in a dangerous tone. It seems she her patience was starting to collapse.

Onizuka kept cool. "I was planning to, if you haven't interrupted, that is." Rhine clenched her fist. "Anyway, to make it short, Nakamura Tomoko isn't Kikuchi Yoshito's girlfriend at all." Gasps where heard.

Kikuchi's eyes widened_. 'What.the.heck.I.don't.like.the.sound.of.this.' _

"Then... who is it...?" Fuyutsuki-sensei asked, quite interested on how Onizuka could stir up a plan within a few minutes- well, whether the plan was foolproof or not, she doesn't have any idea.

Onizuka silently enjoyed the thrill that hung from the air. He was planning to make his pause longer if only he didn't feel Rhine's boiling anger that radiated off the girl.

"She is..." He raised his arm and pointed at a certain girl with blonde hair and a pair of striking ocean blue and chocolate brown eyes.

**Kanzaki Urumi. **

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Kikuchi could have fainted.

He could have fainted out of shock, embarrassment, fear, headache, stomachache (since he hasn't touch his food for the past hour), and other kinds of feelings that bombarded his brain the moment he followed the direction Onizuka was pointing.

_'It can't be Kanzaki..._

_It can't be that witch..._

_No... please! Not that prankster..._

_Onizuka is joking! _

_I'm just dreaming..._

_Yeah, this is just a nightmare...'_

Even with all these things running in his head, he still managed to keep his cool and emotion bottled up. He was, of course, a little bit pale but nothing more than that. He wasn't screaming on top of his lungs on how miserable his life turned out within a few minutes is or something of that sort.

Kanzaki was also quiet shocked of Onizuka. She? Girlfriend of Kikuchi... now that's a good joke. She caught Onizuka's eyes and both stared at each other, as if they were communicating by telepathy.

_'What's the meaning of this, sensei?'_ Kanzaki tried to ask just by looking.

Onizuka, quite understanding Kanzaki's reaction, grinned, as if _saying 'just ride in and everything would be fine.'_

Kanzaki smiled back innocently. She hated to admit it but Onizuka's plans have amused her way back junior high_. 'Maybe supporting Onizuka's plan would kill some time, okay, I'll join it,'_ Kanzaki thought to herself.

"What.is.the.meaning.of.this?" Rhine tried to get every word out of her mouth, her face grimace. Takeshi just sighed. He knew that all weapons of mass destruction are to be launched within a few minutes... or even seconds.

"Well, basically, this girl here," Onizuka pulled Kanzaki's arm, "is Kikuchi's girlfriend. Her name's Kanzaki Urumi."

Kanzaki smiled shyly at Rhine, then she turned to Onizuka. She grimaced. "Sensei, you promised that you'll keep it a secret!" she said, barely above a whisper but was audible enough to everyone since total silence was achieved. Murai and the others jaw-dropped.

"You... mean.. Kanzaki and Kikuchi... official...?" Yoshikawa asked disbelievingly.

"Cool! Since when?" Murai slapped Kikuchi hard on the back. "Dude! You never told us!"

Kanzaki sighed resignedly and pulled Kikuchi towards her. "You, see... we were planning to tell you today... only someone interrupted," her 'innocent' gaze fell on a homicidal Rhine.

**"THIS IS SO INSANE! A WHILE AGO, EVERYTHING WAS FINE! THEN NEXT, YOU SAID THAT THIS TOMOKO GIRL IS THE GIRLFRIEND OF YOSHI-CHAN! NOW, YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS KANZAKI WITCH IS HIS REAL GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE DRIVING ME IN-"** Rhine could have blabbered more if only Takeshi didn't take some actions. He walked over to Rhine while she was shrieking, then covered her mouth with his handkerchief.

"Rhine, please calm down. You are going to destroy everyone's eardrum if you continue." He turned to Kikuchi and the others, "I'm sorry for all this trouble we have brought you," he stated in a gentleman way. Rhine gave up on trying to break free. She just glared at the boy.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should be getting home now," Takeshi continued as he pulled Rhine to her feet.

Rhine's eyes widened. "**NO!** We can't go home now! I want decent **ANSWERS** and these **TWO** would have to answer me **RIGHT NOW!**" she stated firmly.

Takeshi looked at Rhine, eyebrow raised. "No. I said no, Rhine. Your parents will be very worried. No. You can't fool me with puppy eyes or anything of that sort," he said with finality in his tone. Rhine looked horrified.

"But- Takeshi! You can't!" she tried to argue but gave another thought about it when Takeshi glared at her, a stern look on his face.

"We are going home. Kikuchi-kun, we are sorry for all these troubles. I hope you the best, bye." he bowed and pulled Rhine with him.

"No! Takeshi! I need **ANSWERS!** I cannot allow Yoshi-chan to be with a low class lady!" Rhine started to argue again but failed miserably. Face determined, she glared at Kanzaki before exiting the restaurant**_. "You are going to pay for this, Kanzaki Urumi. I'm going to make your life a living hell that you'd wish you were never born..." _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To be Continued...

So, what do you think? Please Review!!!

Next chapter will be more on the thoughts of Kikuchi and Kanzaki.

I don't know when I could update again. You see, I really need to concentrate in my studies if I want to pass second year high school. I'm quite certain that I will get a very low grade in Physics this quarter so I need to work harder. _Sigh_. Physics is fun yet hard.

Ja ne!


	4. Mom knows best

Konichiwa!

First of all, I want to greet everyone _'MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!' _

Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I really didn't expect this much, so thank you very much!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm poor. I can't own GTO. I can't even own a single manga of Fruits Basket. I only own a complete set of the Korean drama 'Lovers in Paris.' sigh

Chapter 4 Mom knows best 

Slumped back, hands on pockets, eyes on the ground, heavy footsteps - Kikuchi is definitely in deep thought.

It was not long after Rhine and Takeshi's un-ceremonial leaving that this computer genius decided to go home. Murai and the others were asking so many questions about his so-called relationship with Kanzaki. He didn't want to answer them simply because he doesn't have answers.

Sighing, he crossed the street together with other commuters.

Stars were starting to appear on the rich blue sky, the sun had long gone to rest. It was just the end of a day - a day for Kikuchi seemed eternity judging by the weird events.

His mind floated back to the restaurant. Oh... that restaurant is cursed... too much bad things have happened there. Onizuka and Kanzaki should be dealing with Mura right now- WAIT... pause... His eyes widened as a though hit him.

_What could Kanzaki and Onizuka possibly been telling Murai and the others?_

Slapping his head, he groaned. Stupid. Why did he forget that leaving Kanzaki and Onizuka was a bad idea? Well, Kanzaki maybe considerate enough not to make impossible stories - stories that could destroy both their images... but Onizuka? Ha! You know him. He was another issue. The guy might be making sappy, mushy stories on how he and Kanzaki got together or even worse... well, you know, getting to points not for children...gulp.

_"Kanzaki... before I knew it... I have fallen deeply in love with you..." _

_"I also love you... Kikuchi... Let's live the rest of our dull life together forever!"_

And you know what happens next.

Kikuchi shivered. That mental image was scary. Urgh. Yuck. It was as if taken from a romantic movie Onizuka watched where, well, there are some, well, you know... stuffs not for children below 18.

_"Stupid,"_ He scolded himself for his late thinking until he reached his house.

Kikuchi's place was a two-stories high house with walls painted in rich cream. It was not too big but just enough for his family.

"I'm home," he stated after entering the house. He was taking of his shoes when he noticed something very intriguing.

Two pairs of shoes - white sandals, and leather black shoes, were placed neatly on the door.

Hmm... dinner would be in a few minutes so... did his mom invite some friends over? Come to think of it, she said something of that sort this morning... but... why does he feel that he have seen these already?

Shaking the thought of, he proceeded to his room. He might have seen those at stores or something. Halfway through the stairs, his mother's voice called him.

"Yoshito! We have guests! I believe you will be very happy to see them."

He sighed. Not now. Just when he thought he could rest his tired brain, he was forced to interact with guests. One of the things Kikuchi Yoshito hated was socializing where you must act formally, smile non-stop and pretend you are **REALLY** interested to what the guests were talking about.

He took his time going to the dinning room where his mothers' guests were. He ran a hand to his brown locks before entering. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Ishikawa Rhine and Kirizawa Takeshi were sitting on the table, enjoying dinner, talking animatedly with his mother.

Does fate really hate him that much?

"We were getting hungry so we decided to eat before you came. Look who we have here, Rhine and her friend, Takeshi," his mother said, a smile on her face. She motioned her son to sit beside her. "Come now or the food will get cold."

"I've already eaten, mom," he answered shortly.

His mother's smile faded a little, a pout was threatening to show, "Don't you like my coking?"

"It's not that, I'm just full," he explained.

Kikuchi narrowed his eyes. Somehow, Takeshi was looking at him with those dull orbs that seem to hold more than what others see. Mental note to Kikuchi, never under-estimate this Kirizawa guy.

"Anyway, Rhine is here. Surely, you would like to chat with her."

"Actually, we've met a while ago," Rhine informed sweetly while looking innocently at Kikuchi. "And.. I've already met his girlfriend," she added, twisting the fork on her pasta with too much force.

**_And.. I've already met his girlfriend_**

**_And.. I've already met his girlfriend_**

_And.. I've already met his girlfriend_

_What... the... heck..._

Kikuchi's eyes widened mentally as Rhine's words registered in his mind. Surely, he wasn't expecting this witch to really tell his mother about his so-called girlfriend! What will he do?! Think Kikuchi! Think! Excuses, excuses, where art though?!

Mrs. Kikuchi's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

What the heck.. What will his mother think?! That he was not concentrating in his studies?

"Yoshito...?"

Rhine secretly savored the moment. It seems Mrs. Kikuchi didn't know about her son's girlfriend. She definitely was enjoying the scene though it would really be fun if Yoshito showed some emotion, not just standing there, a blank expression on his face.

"You mean..." Mrs. Kikuchi studied her son. Yoshito clenched and unclenched his fists. If there was one person besides Onizuka and Kanzaki who could make him feel nervous under his/her gaze, that would be his mother.

She directed her gaze back to Rhine. "You mean... my son actually had the guts to court a girl?"

Kikuchi couldn't believe his ears. Was his mother.... joking?

Disappointment was plastered across Rhine's face. "Aren't you mad at your son, auntie, for having a girlfriend without your consent?"

Mrs. Kikuchi smiled mischievously. "Of course I'm jealous that I'm the last to know that my son already has a girlfriend," she shot an eyebrow at Yoshito, "BUT! That is the least of my worries!" She laughed. "I mean, I really can't believe that my son actually had time for girls!"

Kikuchi shook his head. Mental note to self: check if it is full moon, people sure are lunatic today.

"B-but," Rhine was speechless.

"Don't worry! My son is responsible enough not to make his girlfriend cry."

"B-but..."

Takeshi checked his watch. "I think we need to go home now, Rhine,"

"But it is still early. Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Mrs. Kikuchi offered.

"I'm sorry, madam, we really are. But you see, we need to go to school early tomorrow," Takeshi explained.

"School? You mean, you are planning to stay?" Kikuchi asked curiously.

"Yup! We plan to study high school here!" Rhine answered happily. She stood up. "We really need to go now, auntie."

Mrs. Kikuchi smiled sadly. "Okay, but be sure to come back." She followed Takeshi and Rhine to the door, dragging her son in the process. "At least see them off, mister!" she whispered to a groaning Kikuchi.

"It is really nice chatting with you, auntie," Rhine said. "We'll sure come back."

"I really hope so," Mrs. Kikuchi nudged her son.

Yes, we hope you'll come back," Yoshito said dully. Only his comfy bed was in his mind.

"Don't worry, Yoshito, we'll see each other soon. Don't be sad." Rhine said sweetly. Kikuchi tried to force a smile. Don't worry, Rhine, he won't be sad since he doesn't want to see you soon.

Rhine and Takeshi went off to the cold night.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend, mister," Kikuchi heard his mom said after a while. She was grinning ear to ear.

_When will they let this issue rest?_

"Well... I was planning to tell you," he lied.

"Oh, so you think you were so great that you don't need your mother's advice on girls?" her mother pouted.

"It's not that..."

"Anyway, who is this lucky girl?"

"Well..."

"Is it Kanzaki Urumi?" her mother guessed.

"How...?" Kikuchi couldn't help but wonder. His mother is truly amazing.

"Oh, so I'm right then. You see, she's the only girl you were getting hooked up with. You two look great together! Oh! I'm so happy for you! So, when are you going to get married?"

"Mom..." Kikuchi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry! I'm not against her, I am actually in favor of her. You really have the same taste as your father: beauty and brains."

He smirked at his mother's playfulness. "So you mean my father had a great taste for picking a woman with both beauty and brains, huh? Who could that woman be?"

His mother smiled. "Why? Are you doubting me?"

"Of course... not."

"Hahahaha! You seem to develop your sense of humor these days. Anyway, I want to know how you courted her," her mother asked mischievously.

"Well..." Random thoughts bombarded his brain. He already went far so it would be hard to say 'Mom. I'm lying. I really don't have a girlfriend.'

"Well?"

"Well... I must go now to sleep," he quickly ran to his room, while yelling 'good night, mom'.

Mrs. Kikuchi watched her son dash to avoid answering her question. She smiled mischievously, "Oh, darling, our son really is growing up,"

----------------------------------------

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kikuchi sat up his bed, giving up every thought of sleep.

He was tired, no doubt, but it seems his brain doesn't want him to sleep. Groaning, he checked his watch, 11:30pm. So, he was tossing and turning in his bed for nearly 4 hours. What a bummer.

Stepping out of his bed, he looked at his window. The sky is clear, the stars shown perfectly well. Hmm... will a walk help him get some sleep? Maybe.

Quietly, he grabbed his jacket on the desk. Looking at his pajamas, he thought of changing but disregarded the idea. Changing will take more time and he wanted to take a walk as soon as possible.

His next problem was getting out. The doors were now locked and opening them will surely wake his mother. Think...

He smirked as an idea popped into his mind.

The windows, of course.

Slipping carefully out of the window, he made a mental note to thank Onizuka. The guy taught him how to escape using the window: climb out, lock the window, hold on the edge of the roof, place your foot on the concrete fence, and then jump down. Simple.

---------------------------

"Ne, Onizuka, what exactly will I do with these," Kanzaki asked, eyebrows raised. Sitting on the bench by the park, she examined the 3 books handed to her by her former teacher.

Onizuka lit a cigarette. He spoke as a cloud of smoke escaped his lips. "Read, of course."

The young lady skillfully twirled a book on her right hand. "What I mean is that, you called me here in the middle of the night just to give me these books? Like I would buy that."

"Now, now, Kanzaki, I'm just helping you as your former homeroom teacher."

"I doubt it. You're planning something."

"I'm just helping, really!"

Kanzaki smirked. Getting Onizuka to talk would require more effort. "Would you rather have that snake incident repeated or you would kindly talk?"

Onizuka's eyes widened as the memory flashed in his mind. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, you know me... I can do whatever I want."

The great teacher inched away, "You wouldn't do it to your poor teacher..."

"Talk then."

"B-b-but what will I say?"

"Your plans maybe?" her voice was innocent yet deadly.

"I d-don't have any"

"Really?"

"Erm..." Beads of sweat started appearing on his temples. Now is not the time to goof around, Kanzaki is dead serious. So the best thing to do right now is... to escape. Pronto.

"Will you talk or not?"

Onizuka hurriedly stood up and grabbed his helmet. "I must go now, hahahaha! I need to be early tomorrow, bye!" he rode his motorcycle as fast as he can.

Kanzaki watched the teacher sped away with a smirk plastered on her lips. Sooner or later, she will learn of his plans. She looked at the books Onizuka left. But first, she must now what to do with these books.

---------------------------

Having your former teacher jumping out of a bush in his motorcycle, dressed in pajamas, would make you raise an eyebrow. This is what Kikuchi learned.

He was walking casually when the above incident happened. What in the world is Onizuka doing in the middle of the night, dressed in pajamas, that he didn't even notice him passing?

Curious, he went to examine the other side of the bush. He was surprise upon seeing a lady. Interesting...

Taking a closer look, he frowned. The lady was none other than his fellow genius, Kanzaki Urumi.

Deciding to know what happened, Kikuchi went to Kanzaki.

"Surprising to see you here, Kanzaki," he greeted.

Turning her head, she raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk. You?" He sat beside her, staring at the stars.

"I met Onizuka a while ago. He wanted to give me these books." She picked up the said books and handed it to her companion.

Kikuchi smirked upon reading the titles. "I never knew you were a fan of these."

"Over my dead body."

"101 ways on becoming a good girlfriend', 'Psyche's guide on how to please your in-laws', 'Love in this small world: A collection of quotes.' Seriously, did these come from Onizuka?"

"No one would expect that perverted teacher actually has books like these. I mean, they're quite clean for a change."

"He took the story he made seriously, didn't he?"

"You could say that."

Kikuchi placed his attention back at the stars, Kanzaki followed suit. Silence ruled over them until the computer genius decided to break it.

"Kanzaki, I'm wondering... why are you participating in Onizuka's plan. I mean, Rhine is my problem, so why bother yourself to pose as my so-called girlfriend?"

Kanzaki pretended to think hard, "Let's see... ummm.. I just thought it would be fun."

"Hn."

"Why? Don't you want me to help? Posing as your girlfriend is the only solution we have right now. Anyway, it is just temporary."

"You're right. Thanks, then."

Kanzaki pretended to be surprised. "You're actually thanking me? Really! What has gotten to you?" Kikuchi raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, I think I already know why I can't sleep."

"What is it, darling?"

"Drop the 'darling' or else..."

"Well, I'm just taking my role as your girlfriend seriously."

"Drop it. It sounds scary coming from you."

"Is that an insult or compliment."

"Anyway, like what I was saying, I already know why I can't sleep. It's because I'm hungry."

"Haven't eaten dinner, have we?"

Kikuchi stood up and stretched his arms. "You know what, I know a nice restaurant around here. They are open 24/7. Wanna come?"

Kanzaki followed his movements. "That is, if it is your treat."

"Fine then."

-------------------------------

"This sounds interesting..."

A young lady hid at a nearby bush, watching the two geniuses leave. Pushing the stop button on her video camera, she smirked.

"Interesting, very interesting... I believe this would come handy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review!!!

I'm sorry that this chapter didn't show much of Kikuchi's and Kanzaki's thoughts. Oh well... I'll just have to write that in the chapters to come.

You might be wondering who the hell the lady in the last part was. Well... I won't tell, of course!

Again, merry Christmas and a happy New Year! End 2004 right, look forward to 2005 with a smile

**Review Replies (since it is Christmas...)**

**DarkFusion:** Thank you for your review! I'm happy that you are okay with the changes.

**Club-Joker:** Thanks for offering your help with Physics. But there's a bad news... Our Physics class was replaced by Chemistry. sigh and I was starting to love the subject!

**eichi (no,not eikchi:** Sorry if the chapters are so short... don't worry, I'll try to make it longer. Thanks for reviewing!

**Prizz:** Don't worry, I don't have any plans to drop this fic, I'm enjoying this! Anyway, GCO means 'Great Comedian Onizuka.' I accidentally erased it while editing. Thanks for reminding me!

**limelie:** Yeah.. they are in deep trouble... but it is only the start... Thanks for reviewing!

**L0vEnEkO:** Yup, bigger troubles at hand. Oh, and Kanzaki will play her role as Kikuchi's girlfriend well... believe me. Thanks for reviewing!

**nonengel:** Glad you like Kanzaki's reaction. Thank you for reviewing!

**Misao Yuy:** You're also a 2nd year! Great! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for reviewing!

**A Noble Romancer:** I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I'm glad that you weren't disappointed. Thanks for your review!

**Chareon: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter!

**Allence of the Weed:** I know the feeling of failing the exam just because of a point. I experienced the same thing in my Research subject. Sigh I was really depressed... But my Physics grade is okay, thanks! I'll try to lessen Rhine's overreacting ness and also Kanzaki's teases. thanks for the review!

**Ragin' white tiger:** I'll try to write more Thanks

**Clyde Baron:** KxK rules! hehehe! Thanks for your review!

**urumikikuchi:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you find this story cool.

**Scarabeye3000: **Thanks for adding me to your favorite lists

**DancingBrain:** Thanks... I'll continue, don't worry!

**Bubbzy:** Believe me... I can't believe it myself...

**Leon Nasagawa:** I'm glad that you like my Takeshi... he's actually paterned after my crush... hahahahaha!

**Tori the Hanyou:** I'm really sorry for not updating for so long... but well, chapter 4 is here, that's what matters!

See your next chapter!!!

Miriae


	5. Tickets and Fans' club

**_Mabuhay! _**

Thank you for all your reviews! They really helped me in getting the energy to update this fic.

**Disclaimer:** Its owner who happens to be someone other than me owns GTO. Aja! hehehehe!

>

**Chapter 5**

Tickets and Fans' club

>

Kikuchi stretched his arms upward, yawning at the same time.

Today is only the second day of school and yet so many things have happened. Looking back at the memories of the previous night, he shrugged.

He was currently making his way to school, perfectly dressed and a good 45 minutes earlier than yesterday. You could say he almost didn't sleep just to make sure that a certain lady wouldn't fidget with his alarm clock again and cause him to be late for school.

The calm morning air of a Tuesday greeted his exhausted body, the silence that was broken momentarily by passing bikes played in his ears. The road was deserted except for commuters like him who would wake up early to enjoy this majestic part of the day.

"Oi!"

His brown orbs narrowed as a figure appeared down the end of the road where it curves towards the train station. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he raised an eyebrow.

"Kanzaki? What in the world are you doing in here?"

The lady in question grinned, "Good morning, Yo-shi-to," she said sweetly, emphasizing on his given name.

Kikuchi stopped in front of her, running a hand down his brown locks. With raised eyebrows, he asked, "Care to explain why you are here?"

Kanzaki pretended to be innocent. She looked down on her outfit, which consists of her black school uniform and matching black shoes. Bringing her gaze back on Kikuchi, she spoke slowly, "Judging by my outfit, I think I am going to school."

He readjusted his glasses, "Har,har,har, as if that answered my question."

Kanzaki dropped the innocent look, "Actually, Onizuka called me an hour ago. He said something about meeting here-"

She was cut of by the roaring sound of a motorcycle closing in. Just then, a perfectly polished motorcycle jumped from a bush. The screeching tires signaled its stop in front of the two teenagers. Sitting casually on the said vehicle was none other than the great teacher Onizuka.

"Good Morning everyone!" he greeted loudly, a toothy grin plastered on his face. the teenagers raised their eyebrows.

"What do you want now, teach?" Kikuchi asked. he closed his eyes and mumbled a silent prayer. He long has learned that trouble or something out of ordinary goes with Onizuka.

Onizuka coughed a little. "Since you are already in a 'relationship'," he patted both teenagers, "I believe it would be proper that you, Kikuchi," he sent a knowing smirk on the said guy, "must go to school with your girlfriend, hand in hand."

Kikuchi cocked his head to the side, "As if we would do that. Right?" he glanced at Kanzaki.

Kanzaki pretended to think hard then grinned, "I think it's a great idea!"

Kikuchi could have sworn something possessed his fellow genius.

"B-but!"

Kanzaki hushed Kikuchi, "If we want to get rid of an 'unwanted fiancée', we must act professionally, right?" she got a nod from her former teacher.

"But Rhine doesn't go to the same school as we do," Kikuchi reasoned out. Somehow, the idea of going to school with Kanzaki made his cheeks feel warm...wait... _warm?_

"But you must always be ready! Kikuchi, I know you never had a girlfriend before, that's why you don't know these kinds of things! Trust your teacher, Kikuchi, I'm an expert in this field," Onizuka assured.

Kikuchi raised an eyebrow, "Expert in this field? You never had a girlfriend!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kikuchi, you don't understand a thing when it comes to these things. Those ladies are just blind not to see a great guy like me! You could be expert in this field even you never had a single girlfriend," Onizuka explained fluently.

Kikuchi and Kanzaki shook their heads.

"Anyway, hurry or you'll be late!" Onizuka pushed the two towards the train station.

"Hey! I haven't agreed with this yet!" Kikuchi continued to restrain but Kanzaki pulled him by the arm.

"Oh, come on! You're such a baby, Yoshito!" she dragged the poor guy, "It'll be fun!"

-

Kikuchi could not believe his destiny.

He was currently making his way to school, that is, with Kanzaki on his side. You may say it is no big deal, but for him, it was a big deal.

He really don't know why but the thought of going to school with Kanzaki was just absurd. Hell! Kanzaki didn't go to school everyday and if she did, she'll make a grand appearance. Okay so maybe that was way back their junior high days. But, he still haven't got used to this new Kanzaki.

New Kanzaki is even scarier than Rhine. She's unpredictable, worse, she is a genius and a mind like hers is full of complex ideas and philosophy. She could put fate in her favor. She's not an open book that could be read anytime you want.

And this is what Kikuchi felt. Kanzaki is taking the 'girlfriend' thing seriously. And he doesn't have an idea why she agreed to it in the first place! She said it could kill some time, but he knew there's something deeper than that.

So, let's go back with the 'going-to-school-with-Kanzaki issue'. Somehow, his cheeks grow warm when she's close. This never happened before, not even with his first love... well, he was too young to say it was love but nevertheless, he liked to be with her. Anyway, Kanzaki is different. She's... just different. And he liked her for that.

Wait... _like?_

Does he actually have _a crush_ on this weird lady? No, that couldn't possible. Maybe he wasn't really blushing, maybe his cheeks grew warm because of the heat. Yes, the heat! He couldn't have a crush with her, Onizuka would laugh at him, worse, and the teacher might even set him up like what he did with Yoshikawa.

But what if Onizuka have been thinking the same thing? I mean, what if he thought that he, Kikuchi, has a crush on Kanzaki that's why he let the lady pose as his girlfriend in the first place? Is it possible?

Yes, everything is possible for Onizuka.

"Ne, Kikuchi?" Kikuchi snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kanzaki peering mischievously on him.

"What?" he asked quite rudely. If there was one thing he hated, it was being disturbed in a crucial time: thinking time.

Kanzaki dismissed his aggressiveness. "You see, you're already next."

Kikuchi glanced in front of him where the ticket lady raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to buy a ticket or not?" she asked impatiently.

It was then he realized that he was standing in front of the ticket booth, waiting for his turn to buy a train ticket to Domino City.

Rummaging his pocket, he got some money and handed it to the lady. "A ticket to Domino City, please."

"Wait, make that two, please," Kanzaki interrupted. The ticket lady raised her eyebrow higher that it was in the verge of disappearing in her bangs.

Kikuchi eyed Kanzaki for an explanation. She cocked her head to the side. "Well... since I am accompanying you to school, isn't just proper that you treat me?"

Kikuchi raised an eyebrow as realization hit him. So that's why she was eager to accompany him: she wants him to treat her. Great, just great.

"What if I don't want?" Kikuchi tested. Somehow, he wants to see her reaction.

Kanzaki assumed a 'detective pose' with her right hand massaging her chin and her left rested on her waist. "You know, it is easy to say: 'Rhine, I'm really not Yoshito's girlfriend. You could have him for yourself if you want. I'll even set a date for you two."

Kikuchi was speechless. Somehow, his brain isn't working well: he couldn't think of a counter back for her statement, he was busy admiring her blackmailing skill. Definitely, Kikuchi is SICK!

Kanzaki took advantage of his surprise that she grabbed the bill on his hand and handed it to the ticket lady. "Two tickets please,"

"Hey!"

The ticket lady got the bill and exchanged it for two train tickets, handing Kikuchi the change.

Kikuchi slapped his head. He was saving his money for that latest software! He really wanted it and this lady here made it hard for him.

"Cheer up, Yoshito, think of it as a blessed act," Kanzaki supplied. Kikuchi scowled.

"Hmmm!"

"Hehehehe!" Kanzaki gigged as she pulled Kikuchi on the train.

-

Onizuka watched as the scene before him unfolded. Dressed up in his usual formal attire (the white one with the red necktie), he leaned casually while savoring his cigarette.

He just finished watching Kikuchi and Kanzaki's little fight over a train ticket. Good, his plan is working just well. Now, just a little more and be the two teens would get together.

And that's what he called 'Great Teacher Onizuka's brilliant plan.'

But the first thing he must do is to make sure that no one disrupts this brilliant plan of his.

-

Kikuchi groaned, and groaned.

He still can't forgive Kanzaki for that train ticket. Yes, it is quite shallow but for him, it meant a lot. Every yen counts!

They were nearing the school complex, a good 15 minutes earlier than the bell. Some of their classmates were passing by, some having the time to say 'hi.'

"I wonder what we'll do today," Kanzaki mused loudly. "Hey, what's going on?"

Kikuchi focused his eyes on the lobby of the main building. There was a crowd blocking the way, whispering to each other.

"What's going on?"

The crowd suddenly went quiet when Kanzaki and Kikuchi were a few meters away. They were composed mostly of girls, probably first years like the two. They were particularly staring at Kanzaki with pure hatred.

Now, Kikuchi was definitely confused. It was only the second day of school, so what could have they done?

Out from the middle of the crowd came a lady dressed in the proper school uniform though her skirt seemed a few inches short. She was no doubt pretty, her long black tresses reached her shoulders. Her brow eyes were professional like. Behind her, two girls stood, both having short hair with brown highlights.

The lady who emerged smiled and pulled an I.D. from her pocket. She placed it high enough for Kikuchi and Kanzaki to read.

_Yorimoto Sayuri_

President

_Kikuchi Yoshito fan's club_

Kikuchi's jaw dropped. What.the.heck? Beside him, Kanzaki stifled a laugh.

The others followed suit. They also showed their I.D.'s

"Good Morning, Kikuchi-san," Yorimoto Sayuri greeted kindly. She bowed politely to both Kanzaki and Kikuchi. "We would just like to clarify some things,"

"Wait, hold on, what do you mean by **KIKUCHI'S FANS CLUB**?" Kikuchi interrupted. Are these people really crazy?

Sayuri nodded knowingly, "This fans club was created yesterday. You may not know it, Kikuchi-san, but you are quite popular even way back your junior high days. When these ladies learned you are going to this school, they made this alliance, thus the fans club."

Kikuchi remained silent. What is happening to this world? Yesterday, Rhine arrived and then Kanzaki posed as his girlfriend. Now, a fans club has been made in honor of him. Kikuchi, _abyssus abyssum invocat.(1)_

"How many members does this fans club have?" Kanzaki asked curiously.

"About one-fourth of the ladies' population," Sayuri answered. Some of the ladies giggled as their gaze never wavered from Kikuchi. Kanzaki coughed to stifle her laugh.

"Anyway, we would like to clarify some things, Kikuchi-san," Sayuri continued. "There's a rumor that you already have a girlfriend," by this, the ladies glared daggers at Kanzaki, "and our source said that Ms. Kanzaki Urumi is the said girl. Is it true?"

Kikuchi glanced at Kanzaki. Lesson for the day: _Fama nihil est celerius (2_). What will they do now?

"It is true, right, Yoshito?" Kanzaki answered plainly. By this, the ladies gritted their teeth.

Sayuri blinked but nodded. Perhaps she's not that obsessed like her companions for she showed no sign of irritancy. She just smiled. "Well, girls, we heard the truth. I think it is time for us to go back to our classes."

But not all fans are as considerate as Sayuri. They wanted proof.

"How do we know whether you are lying or not!" A lady spat. Kikuchi prayed silently as he eyed Kanzaki.

Kanzaki thought for a while. She smiled, "Perhaps this will work." By this, she faced Kikuchi and tiptoed, her lips brushing gently on his.

- To Be Continued...

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

I'm evil, I know! Muwhahahahahaha!

I'm really sorry if I introduced another OC. I'm still not sure if she'll have a big role... who knows?

I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. We have 4 plays to accomplish by March so I'm really in a hurry.

Thanks again to all of those who reviewed chapter 4. You are all so kind! Thanks for your continues support in this fanfic.

(1) Latin quote. "Hell calls hell; one misstep leads to another."

(2) Latin quote. "Nothing is swifter than rumor."

Expect more quotes in the chapters to come!

See ya!

Miriae


	6. A boy and a girl

Okay, I'm still alive

_-Showers cookies to all readers- _You guys rock! Thank you very much for the 100+ reviews! waaaaah! Please accept these cookies!

**Disclaimer:** As always...

s

**Chapter 6**

_A boy and a girl_

s

Kanzaki.

A simple kiss.

These were the words the echoed through Kikuchi's mind as he stared into empty space, also known as the 'corridor, walking as slow as he can.

It was one of those moments when he was rendered speechless, his brain processing fell down sharply and his mind screamed for explanations.

He nearly crashed through a poor student who carried a stack of books. He felt like tripping a number of times.

Definitely, it was dangerous.

But, like what was said, he really wasn't in the mood to think logically.

A few moments ago, Kanzaki kissed him. It wasn't exactly a kiss... physically speaking, it was just a moment of contact between the skin of their lips that didn't even last for two seconds...

Two seconds... that was quite fast but at that moment, time stopped.

He could feel like puking. His thoughts were being contaminated by sloppy, mushy ones... definitely, something's wrong with him today.

But deep in his mind, he knew that he enjoyed that contact.

Admit it, Kikuchi, you're falling head-over-heels with your greatest rival

s

The sight that greeted her would have been placed in the Guinness Book of Records:

The longest time a crowd held their breath.

Maybe it was exaggeration but that's just how she saw it. The crowd was silent, nothing could be heard. It was just like a scary movie when the main character had her senses rocketed up high, anticipating for the appearance of the monster.

She flashed the jaw-dropped crowd an innocent smile. She advised Kikuchi to leave a few moments ago to avoid a bloody combat... even though she knew that to avoid such sight, she should have been the one who left.

But Kanzaki liked thrill. And definitely, she wasn't backing out on this one.

"I'm really sorry for that... umm... public display of affection. That's the only proof I could think off, you know," she silently congratulated herself for the stunt she pulled. _Poor Onizuka, you hadn't witnessed one of most daring stunts Kanzaki Urumi has pulled in her life._

Sayuri shut her jaw and opened it again. "Um.. ah.." Pulling herself back together, she spoke in the most professional manner she could, "Well, girls, I hope that satisfied our doubts." Turning back, she flashed a small smile and walked timidly towards the opposite direction.

Kanzaki watched the girl as she walked, her shoulders tensed. She shook her head. _Poor girl, nursing a broken heart sure is painful._ She sighed thoughtfully. _This game sure is interesting._

Turning back to the still stunned crowd, she smiled again and walked casually to her classroom.

s

It was a miracle how Kikuchi managed to arrive in the classroom unscratched. He sat down then turned his gaze towards the tree outside.

_What was Kanzaki thinking! Argh! I made a fool of myself! ARgh! Kikuchi, snapped out of it! You must act like it is **NORMAL** since you and Kanzaki are a couple!_ He practically screamed at himself for his lack of better judgment.

"Yo-shi-to!"

Kikuchi closed his eyes. S_peaking of the devil.._

Kanzaki stood in front of his desk, an innocent smile made her look like a little girl. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kikuchi didn't open his eyes. He knew he would just make matters worst. Then again, could it be any worse? "Isn't obvious."

Kanzaki giggled innocently. "You're acting too girly!"

With that remark, Kikuchi snapped his eyes opened and glared at the lady. Kanzaki continued to giggle, an action that sent chills through his spine. _When Kanzaki giggles, it means trouble._

She leveled her head with his, her blonde locks falling graciously from her shoulders. "Why, mister oh-so-great-computer genius, did that little kiss derailed your thoughts?" she spoke innocently.

His eye twitched dangerously, an action he could do to hide a faint blush that threatened to graze his pale cheeks. "Shut up," he growled.

Kanzaki grinned. "You're blushing."

His eye continued to twitch.

"Class! Please take your seats! It's time for homeroom!"

Kikuchi must be loved by the one above for he was again saved by the bell. His luck seemed to overflow.

Kanzaki gave him one of her trademark innocent smiles then took her seat beside him, her pen (that seemed to appear magically out of nowhere) twirling skillfully between her fingers.

Kakashi-sensei had the same cheerfulness like yesterday. Studying the class with his keen eyes, he smiled. "We have new students!" he stated cheerfully. He nodded towards the door that was left open. "Please come in."

Kikuchi felt his eyes widened while Kanzaki smirked amusingly.

Two students entered, a boy and a girl, whom Kikuchi and Kanzaki knew very well.

"Hello! My name is Ishikawa Rhine! Pleased to meet you all!" the girl greeted cheerfully. She flashed a sweet smile.

"I'm Kirizawa Takeshi," the boy stated deadpanned.

"They really are members of this class only they arrived late. You see, they are from the United Stated of America," Kakashi-sensei beamed at the two.

Kikuchi sighed resignedly. Just when he thought lady luck was on his side, these two appeared. This was just too crazy! In less than 24 hours, his life had turned in a 180-degree angle.

He saw Rhine winking at him. Oh gawsh, this was just too much to handle! He took a reassuring breath.

Calm down, Kikuchi, think logically. What will these two bring to you? isn't your life too hell enough? Do you think they could do more damage?

"It seems we are going to pretend for a whole year, darling," Kanzaki whispered amusingly.

It was then that Kikuchi realized the full blow of the arrival of the two.

"Sensei," Rhine piped up. "Could I sit beside Yoshi-chan?" she asked while pointing in the said guy.

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Eh? You already know someone from this class?"

Rhine smiled sweetly while Takeshi shook his head. "Yoshi-chan is actually my..." she glanced at Kikuchi, "childhood friend."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course."

Rhine bowed and practically skipped towards Kikuchi and Kanzaki.

Kikuchi was sitting in the chair beside the window. On his right was Kanzaki's desk. The nearest desk was beside Kanzaki, a seat away from Kikuchi.

Rhine narrowed her eyes at Kanzaki but the latter looked at her innocently. Kanzaki spoke, "You wouldn't actually ask me to vacate this seat, won't you?"

Rhine smiled. "Not really. I actually prefer this seat." She plopped down on the seat next to Kanzaki. Takeshi followed suite, sitting beside Rhine.

Kanzaki cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Welcome to our school."

Rhine followed her movements. "Gladly."

s

Time passed slowly for Kikuchi, each ticking of the clock seemed eternity.

He glanced again on the book in front of him. He sighed. Even it was Geometry, he couldn't concentrate.

The class was silent for the teacher left them approximately ten minutes ago. Before she left, she asked them to read chapter 11 of their book for when she comes back, she'll give a test.

It was actually absurd that they were asked to read chapter 11... it was only the second day of school!

The lesson was definitely easy. It was just an introduction to circles. He then scanned the other pages.

"A tangent to a circle is a line which intersects the circle in one and only one point. This point is called the point of tangency... blah, blah," he muttered under his breath. He was positive he heard that line for over three times now.

Glancing at his side, he saw Kanzaki twirling her pen, the book closed_. Well, that's normal. _Rhine had her book open but her gaze was fixed on Kanzaki. He diverted his attention back to the book.

"My, my, my, are we that of a genius," Rhine remarked in a low voice that Kikuchi had to strain his ears to hear. He watched Kanzaki from the corner of his eye.

Kanzaki glanced at Rhine, a puzzled look on her face. "Are you talking to me, little girl?"

Rhine's eye twitched. "I am **NOT** a little girl, madam."

Kanzaki chuckled silently. "Oh, forgive me."

Kikuchi was sure that Kanzaki was just intimidating Rhine he sighed. _Typical._

Rhine clenched her fist then smiled. "I heard what transpired this morning," she remarked casually.

Kanzaki cocked her head to the side. "Ooh! That was quite embarrassing but well, that's the only way to satisfy the doubts those fan girls have." A sly smile appeared on her lips. "I'm quite curious to who their correspondent was..."

Rhine's shoulder tensed. "Why?"

Kikuchi was sure he saw Kanzaki winked at him. "Because what she did is a no-no."

Rhine didn't have the chance to counter back for the door opened to reveal their Geometry teacher, a pale middle-aged woman whose black hair fell softly on her shoulder. Her beetle black eyes flashed calculatedly.

"Have you finished what I asked you to do?" she asked. The students nodded. She stood in front of the table and pulled her students' list.

"Ms. Takenouchi, what is Cavalieri's Principle?" She asked adjusting her gold spectacles.

Kikuchi furrowed his eyebrows. The Cavalieri's principle definitely isn't under the topic of Circles.

The red-haired student blinked quizzically. "But ma'am-"

"Ms. Ishikawa, please help this lady," she turned her attention to Rhine who stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"But ma'am, chapter 11 did not mention the Cavalieri's principle!" Rhine countered. The teacher just looked at her.

"I know that."

Rhine blinked. "B-but."

"Miss Ishikawa, I just want you to answer my question," she stated firmly. Rhine's cheeks went red.

"B-but."

At the same time, Takeshi's, Kanzaki's and Kikuchi's hands shot up in the air. Rhine felt insulted even more.

Their teacher nodded towards Kanzaki. Kanzaki promptly stood up and spoke, "The Cavalieri's Principle states that given two solids and a plane, suppose that every plane parallel to the given plane, intersecting one of the two solids, also intersecting the other, and gives cross sections with the same area, then, two solids have the same volume."

Their teacher clapped her hands slowly. "That was very clever of you, miss Kanzaki." The lunch bell rang. "Class dismissed." She made her way out of the classroom.

Rhine shook with embarrassment. Kanzaki patted her back. "Don't worry, everybody experiences this kind of feeling."

The latter glared at her. "You don't understand!" With that, she ran out of the classroom and Kanzaki noticed there were tears in her eyes.

She sighed. "She's the second person I hurt this day... I'm such an evil person." Kikuchi walked up to her then sympathetically patted her head.

"Please forgive Rhine for her behavior," Takeshi suddenly spoke. "She's really a nice girl but when she gets insulted..." he shook his head then walked out of the classroom. Kikuchi and Kanzaki could only think he followed her.

"Hey," Kanzaki suddenly directed her gaze to Kikuchi. "Do you think Kirizawa (Takeshi) has some feelings for Rhine?"

But she never heard his answer for his gaze was directed at the window. Kanzaki followed.

There, clutching on the window frame was a panting figure, his damped blonde locks and blue pained eyes came into view.

**"Onizuka!"**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please review!

Okay, so sue me, after making you wait for so long, all you get is this short crappy chapter. _-sigh-_


End file.
